


The Check-Up

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Now Leaving Dimension Z [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce looks Maggie over, and Tony runs his mouth, to the shock of no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Check-Up

"All I’m saying is that all kids are monsters," Tony chatters as Bruce carefully checks Maggie’s pulse. "So even if Zola did do something wonky to the kid, who could tell?" 

Steve grits his teeth. 

"That’s not exactly fair," Bruce says mildly. "She just got here. You know nothing about her. None of us do, except Steve. Who is standing right there."

Tony gives Steve a tight grin and a salute. “Capsicle.” 

Coulson sighs. “Just breathe, Steve. It’ll all be over soon.” 

Bruce takes an otoscope to Maggie’s ear, and she whimpers, trying to push him away with her little hands. 

"No." 

"See?" Tony says. "Monster."

"How about you shut your mouth, Stark," Steve grates out. 

"How about we all stay calm while the man with incredible anger issues gives a two-year-old a check-up," Coulson says lightly. 

Steve breathes out and turns around to face the wall. 

Tony shakes his head. “You know, I never wanted kids. Too sticky. Too loud.” 

Steve blows out a breath. 

"She is cute though," Tony mutters, glancing down at Maggie with her messy, dirty hair and big, confused blue eyes. "Hey Cap, did you look like this as a baby? Didn’t they dress everybody up like a girl at the age back in your day?" 

Maggie, looks at Steve’s back and then at Tony and reaches out, smacking him on the arm with her hand. “No.”

"Ow! Rogers! Control your hellspawn!" 

Steve turns back around and grins at Maggie. “Good girl, Maggie.” 

She giggles and Tony pouts.

***** 

"So? What’s the verdict, Doctor?" 

Bruce sighs. “She’s fine. Perfectly healthy. I’ve never had a little kid sit that still before, specifically for vaccinations.” 

"Well, she lived in pretty harsh conditions for the first two years of her life," Steve says. "I don’t think needles phase her. Though she wasn't a fan of that ear thing." 

"I don’t think much phases her at all," Bruce says. "You’re keeping her?" 

Steve nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.” 

"Do you know anything about parenting?" 

"I’ve picked up a couple of things over the last couple of years," Steve says slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Is this about where Maggie comes from?" 

"No, not at all," Bruce tells him quickly. "You’re a first-time parent. A single one, who was thawed out of a seventy-year-old iceberg a couple of years ago, and is still getting caught up on the modern era." 

Steve looks down. “You’re saying I shouldn’t do this.”

"I’m saying at least hit the library and get some parenting books," Bruce says gently. "You’re the only person she knows. She’s gonna need you to be prepared." 

Steve blows out a breath. “Any recommendations?”


End file.
